Snow Day: Vegas Style
by kr3ativ23
Summary: After a long night of drinking Nick and Catherine go home together but when a false crime scene acts as bait for our favorite CSI A new relationship is tested as well existing boundaries at the lab. Based on the CSI:NY Snow Day with Danny and Lindsay
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor made any profit from this

This is CSI: NY's snow day the "Danny and Lindsay" remixed for my pleasure with Nick and Catherine, the concept is the same but the storyline is changed a little but basically the same idea

I apologize for any IM language now because I wrote this on my phone and I apology now. The hyphen means dialogue

Enjoy!

* * *

They went to a casino resturant it had been an especially bad day at work and the team couldn't wait to unwind cath padded the seat next to her for Nick everyone was laughing having a good time the waiter brought the bill

-well this has been fun but all good things cum to a end- Catherine said picking the bill up no one wanted the party to end nick took the bill from Catherine before she could look -Nicky- he just smiled

-Who says the party has to end... there's a bar down the road- Greg said everyone agreed

-I don't know guys...-

-c'mon cath- Nick said his accent blinked her, the case had particularly wore him down

-Ok fine but we all still have work tomorrow- Catherine went to her car it stalled

-Damnitt- she said pounding her steering wheel

-You need help- Nick yelled

-My car died- she said nick popped the door open and waved to her

-hop in ill give u a lift- about 2 hours later everyone was borderline drunk but definitely had a buzz music was playing and everyone was much happier

-oh my god this is my favorite song...- Catherine stumbled to the dance floor she was dancing everyone soon followed Catherine and Nick started dance closer their hands found comfort with one another there bodies started to touch his aftershave trickled in her nose she thought he'd melt the buttons off with his body heat thru his shirt she started to pull her hands back round her lower back bringing his wit hands he smiled she released his hands on her bottom their faces touched they smiled he moved his hands to her waist she slid her hands up his arms when the music stopped everyone clapped Nick and Catherine looked at each other before he smiled and clapped

-Shots- Greg yelled everyone was already drunk but was eager to do sum more Nick and Catherine downed there's quick Ray didn't

-Alright I have to go- Ray said waving goodbye

-goodnight- Nick went and started to dance with Catherine things picked up rite were they left off there's was no space between them as they continued to dance their faces touched as his hands went to her waist she rubbed his arms and chest they smiled waiting for one to make the first move she covered there mouths so u couldn't sees if they were kissing Nick's body heat was making Catherine sweat they both stunk of booze

-How about we get out of here- she slurred Nick smiled she led them out Nick could barely walk she laughed at him they were holding hands and he was going make her fall -you can't drive you're drunk... let's take a cab- she pulled him close hugging him his hands roamed over her body and they kissed again her nails played with his hair he pulled her into the kiss they weren't thinking about tomorrow or their careers they were thinking about how they felt right now even if the emotions were influenced by booze -let's get out of here-

-Where- he said kissing rite below her ear she couldn't focus

-My place-

-What about Lindsay-

-she went to a sleepover- the words were so slurred they sounded like drunken babies when they finally arrived at Catherine's, Nick fell walking up the stairs to her door she laughed stumbling herself -u ok- he stood up looking deep in her eyes they kissed again they were like teenagers swallowing each other's faces there drunk emotions brought out there true feelings for each other.


	2. Morning After

Again sorry for any IM language, please review and ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Morning After

catherine awoke realizing that the pillow she thought she was squeezing was nick she stretched across his chest he held her tight like a half hug she kissed his chest, he kissed her forehead using his other hand to brush the hair out o her face

-How'd u sleep- he asked they both knew what they did but they liked it

-Good... what time is it you're lucky you have the later shift- she said crawling over his chest to see the clock but he pulled her into a hug

-don't worry you're fine, ill wake you up go back to sleep- he kissed her forehead he turned off her alarm clock once she fell asleep he slid off the bed finding his clothes. he wrote catherine a note and left to the lab were the rumors were already started

-Nick what are you doing here- Greg asked

-I work here-

-Well yea but you're off right now... wheres Catherine-

-she had some business to take care of so we switched shifts... here we have a 419 in Henderson- he handed Greg the slip when nick noticed Greg staring at him strange -what is it?-

-No no its jus that the rumor mill says that you went home with cath last night-

-I head the same bout you- nick said padding him on the arm leaving meanwhile back at Catherine's house she wakes up to her daughter

-Mom mom did u leave yet- cath quickly puts a tank top and sweats on lying by her

-Yes linds- her daughter swings open the door Catherine flops back in bed -shoot-

-Yea aren't you late- Lindsay said cath found the note 'I know you're probably racing to get dress don't worry we switch shifts I have you covered enjoy your snow day... Nicky' she held the note close blushing -what is it- she reached for the note but cath jumped on the bed

-Nothing...- she was a love struck school girl

-Yea ok... well aren't u late-

-I traded shifts wit nick-

-oh so that's it-

-Umm excuse me young lady-

-well all you've been talking about lately is nick... nick solved the murder and all that hoopla someone has a crush- Lindsay mocked her mom

-no...- she has more than a crush cath daydreamed bout him and dancing last night the res was a blur lindsay snatched the note and ran out of the room -Lindsay give it back- they were running round the couch

-I just want to... I know your racing to get dress don't worry...- cath took the note back -u slept wit him didn't u-

-So...-

-umm gross you're too old to do that eww... oh my god forget I said anything- Lindsay left back in the city Greg and nick pulled up to a spooky house for a double homicide the scene was taped off and gave nick a bad feeling

-Alright Vic's r inside... There should be unis' out here- there wasn't a crowd or nothing outside it was quiet too quiet nick opened the door slowly -hello anyone here-

-Nick what's going on- Greg whispered nick put his hand up to silence him there wasn't a sound Nick put is kit on the ground and pulled his gun out Greg followed

-Vega... hello- nick walked caution thru the doorway

-Nick...- a man yelled and nick hunched over his gun bounced a man held a knife to nicks throat nicks stomach was bleeding -drop the knife- Greg said nick squeezed the wound

-u drop the gun or you'll take a shower in his blood... drop it- Greg dropped the gun -good go sit- ray said next to Vega and a uniform they were both cuffed gagged and beaten the man thru nick on the ground slicing him on the arm another man grabbed their guns nick sat up sliding away ray tried to help and paid with a punch to the face breaking his glasses -don't move- the gun pressed against his head was enough convincing ray raised his hands in surrender the men left to the corner nick slid his phone and started to txt Ray for help the gunmen turned round and struck nick several times and broke his phone -don't b dumb.. You want to b a dead hero or a live coward-


	3. Problems

Again sorry for any IM language

Still don't own any of the characters… darn!

Enjoy!

* * *

-that's odd nicks phone just keeps going straight to voicemail- Ray said brass walked to him at their own scene

-So why, is that odd is it ringing?-

-No it's not strait to voicemail-

-Well once u finish well swing by their scene-

-ok yea I'm done- once they arrived at the spooky mansion they knew something was wrong brass called for backup ray peeked into the window and saw their friends in trouble he ran back -we have a problem- inside ray helped Nick, Nick ripped his sleeve off handing it to Greg the men were again in the corner

-Greg what's in your kit- nick struggled to speak

-What nick you...-

-tell me... do u have sulfuric.. Acid the testing agent- Nick was in tremendous amounts of pain with a throbbing abs to his beaten face

-Yea my kit is all the way over there-

-I'm going need you to get that- Nick said, Greg was scared he undid nick's belt and tighten the sleeve as a make shift bandage Nick's hands were stained with has blood

-Nick.. I can't-

- Listen to me, if they wanted to kill us we would already be dead.. ahh.. So listen I'm going to need you to get that- Nick tighten the belt, Greg was scared

-Okay but how..- Just as Greg said that Nick stood up making a break for the door he ran up the stairs

-What's upstairs?- Nick yelled making a break for the door the men ran after Nick and Greg ran to his kit searching for the acid. The men caught Nick the one hit Nick with the butt of his high-power rifle it split Nick's cheek open, they continued to punch and kick him

-Where are you going- the one said the beating stopped, Nick spit out one of his teeth with blood, and chunks of his lip

-I was just checking out the scenery..-

-oh you think, your funny- the man punched him again then kicked the stabbed wound, they dragged him back down stairs when everyone heard sirens the lights flashed inside –these friends of yours- Nick was barely conscious the men ran to the window looking at the SWAT teams setting up a barricade

-Nick… are you ok- Greg asked Nick looked up –Are you ok-

-Yea.. Yea did you get it- Nick struggled to speak Greg stuffed the container in Nick's pocket

-We want to talk to you.. Please we don't want anyone to get hurt- Brass yelled on the blow horn, the ring leader grabbed Nick and held him as hostage and opened the front door; Nick raised his hands in surrender

-Don't Shoot!- Nick yelled he held wound the blood seeped thru his fingers, the man pressed his gun against Nick's head swat aimed to shoot but brass ordered them down

-what do u want- brass yelled nicks face turned in pain -u give us a hostage ill get u anything.. C'mon what do u want- the man whispered something in his ear

-A phone- Nick struggled to speak his color began to fade he as barely conscious the man carried nick back inside dropping him next to Vega and Greg

-Nick... ay stay with me ok bud... this has to end he needs a doc- Greg stood up walking to the gunmen they laughed one smashed nick in the stomach the other kicked him in the face

-Shut up and jus help your friend-

* * *

Back at the lab Cath arrived looking for nick news traveled but cath didn't know anything she sat in the break room Sara ran and hugged her everyone thought cath was in the hold up

-umm Sara-

-sorry... what r u doing here- Sara said amazed

-Yea what's going on... where's everyone-

-Well everyone thought that u and Greg went this 419 but I guess it was just Greg-

-nick and I traded shifts where is he-

-He must have went with Greg no one called u... c'mon ill explain on the way- when they arrived at the scene cath could barely keep together she stood next to brass

-What happen?-

-were not sure... the only demand made was for a phone-

-Did u talk to nick?-

-Yea he didn't look to good-

-What do you mean?! Is he hurt…- the phone hang, the gunmen had the other one

-Hello...- Brass said

-It's Greg- his voice was filled with fear, making them all feel nervous

-What do they want-

-ahhh.. Here here just take...-

- Greg!-

- He won't be talking to you any more...-

-Fine, what can we do to exchange hostages?-

-Oh no I'm not giving any of these pigs away-

-What do you want?-

-I want my friends released from prison-

-Alright give me some names so I can work on it for you ok-

-Jay Trenton and Trip Smith- Catherine texted the names to Ray who was back in the lab

-What are they in for- the dial tone came over the phone

- there in for drug possession and assault and battery… we can't get them released they were busted last week it was one of the biggest drug busts in Vegas-

- I remember that…- the phone rang again

-Get my friends released and I won't hurt them play with me and I'll kill then all-


	4. Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this nor made any profit from it.

Please review I know people are reading it come on now, if you don't like something please let me know so I can make it better!!! :) p.s. I'm using quotes now for dialogue

Enjoy! Enjoy!

Nick faded in and out of consciousness, his color started to fade

"Why did you stab him?" Greg said angered he sat next to Nick against the wall. The men ignored Greg, they were talking secretively to themselves in the corner, and Greg was a mess not only was he beat up his friend was slipping away. "Nicky were gonna get you out of here… okay just hang on" Nick nodded as he struggled to sit up

"Greg we have… to get out of… here," the pain Nick was feeling roared thru his voice, they scanned the room the doors were barricaded after Nick ran out the first time they weren't going to let that happen again.

"I thought you said they weren't gonna kill us…"

"Forget what I said… they already stabbed me and if… they feel like they need to make a point… to the police outside they will get violent… or you have to get out"

"I'm not leaving without you man"

"It's not looking to… good for me right now"

Outside after every minute that went by Catherine started to lose control of her emotions; she decided to confide in Sara. After Sara was asked by Brass to take Catherine to get coffee, as news vans began crowding the area

"Cath, take it easy… everything will be ok"

"That should be me in there not Nick"

"He told me that you had to take care of some personal stuff…" Sara said, Catherine faked a smile

"No you what to know what really happened…" Catherine cried she stopped in her tracks, she crouched down sobbing

"You don't have to tell me"

"we hooked up after the bar last night… but it was the best thing that has ever happened to me no matter the repercussions, and this morning he switched shifts with me… he told me to sleep in so if he didn't do that I'd be in there…. I should be in there not Nick! Damnitt Nicky!!!" she screamed as she continued to cry, Sara hugged Catherine.

"You didn't have to tell me that… I kinda already knew the rumor mill" Sara said, Catherine chuckled a little, they returned to the barricade and Catherine tried to see in but the windows were all covered and you could only see shadows of the people. Ray walked over and embraced Catherine

"Thanks Ray... I needed that" she chuckled lightly wiping tears away from her red eyes

"I know I could tell... don't worry everything will be fine" but that was the thing what if it wasn't going to be fine Brass had already told Catherine that Nick didn't look to good those words were burned into Catherine's ears drums making them ring. Catherine's mind was flooded with negative outcomes, making her feel very uneasy and almost faint. The SWAT leader walked to Brass, to tell him the plan that he had

"Hello Captain Brass, sorry we have to meet under these circumstances… I'm Lieutenant Matthews the plan I have is to fill the room with gas and then crash the building with my guys the perp won't even know what hit him"

"No... we don't know how many perps there are and it's too risky I have a guy down in there and all the windows are closed so you won't be able to fill the area without leading the perps aware giving them a head start I'm not comfortable with that"

"Understood what do, you want to do"

"I don't know but the negotiations aren't going anywhere… come up with more of a sneaky way without alarming the gunmen"

"Yes sir"

"SWAT is going to be coming in any minute… we have to do something" Nick slurred the gunmen called Brass, there disregard for human life making them dangerously unpredictable.

"So what about my boys? When they gettin' out?"

"Yea I passed it along to my boss there working on it right now… but let if you give us a hostage I know that will speed these up what do you say"

"no… No"

"At least let me hear them, it will get the chains moving a lot faster"

"how about you listen to one of your pigs squealing for their life will that speed things up enough for you!!!" the gunman shouted he dropped the phone

"No wait..." Brass shouted but it was too late "Go Go Go" Brass yelled

Inside the gunmen, walked over to Nick

"Get up I said…" Nick splashed the deadly acid in the man's face and followed that with a few punches burning is own hand on the acid that drenched the man's face making him unrecognizable, outside you could hear SWAT trying to open the door. The other gunman ran to shoot Nick, Nick jumped to get the gun but he moved to quick, using all of his energy to subdue the one perp he had none left for this one. He reached desperately to grab the gun, he fired twice.

Outside everyone screamed diving on the ground, the windows on the house exploded as well as car windows the bullets bouncing off the panels. But then it all stopped Catherine jumped up, Lieutenant Matthews came out raising four fingers meaning that the scene was secure

"Suspects Down! We need EMS now!" Catherine ran thru the barricade sobbing, Sara and Ray followed her, the place was covered in blood and broken glass. She saw Vega and the other officers being untied and them she saw Greg hovering off Nick's limp body his shirt soaked with blood. She ran and slid next to him the color from his face was almost completely gone, his eyes fought to stay open he was to afraid to let them shut fearing he won't be able to open them again.

"Nicky… Nicky can you hear me" she said to him, he opened his mouth be couldn't speak he reached for her hand she squeezed it and kissed it "I'm right here Nicky… don't worry the medics are coming"

"Cath… last night… was the best night I had with anyone… I'm glad you're the one I woke up with..." he faintly whispered Catherine fought back tears as she leaned into hear his whisper

"Me too Nicky" She leaned in and they shared a long passionate kiss


	5. Recovery

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them, shucks!

Love the comments though there was only two I am still very happy! Happy Holidays to everyone and I hope you enjoy my story! Enjoy!

Nick's eyes fluttered shut, and his grip on Catherine's hand loosen and his hand slipped from hers bouncing off the floor. She grabbed him hugging and crying into his chest, the paramedics rushed over to him Ray pulled Catherine away. The paramedics started to do CPR are Nick, and they loaded him onto a stretcher and started to push him away. Catherine looked at her stained hands; she followed them to the ambulance. Nick had breathing tube in his shirt was open as they tried to stop the bleeding while the other continued to do CPR, only thing she could think of was Mike Keppler and how this was shockingly similar, she couldn't image a life without Nick, her best friend her go to guy and now her lover.

"Were losing him… he's lost a lot of blood give him O neg…" the paramedic said as they continued to work on him at what seemed to be a losing fight. "We have to go now" the medic yelled to the driver they shut the doors and they were off to the hospital. First Mike, then Warrick and now Nick, Catherine began thinking she was bad luck she broke down completely.

* * *

At the hospital, everyone waited patiently as they could. Nick died twice in the ambulance but luckily they were able to safe him, but what if the emotion damage was done what if Nick could never get over what had happened. If he survived, or what if he would be a vegetable the thoughts tore her up inside, Ray was in the corner calling Nick's parents, they haven't heard from their son since he had been buried in the gosh forsaken death box. Ray returned to the group, with a puzzling look on his face.

"What is it Ray?" Sara asked, everyone was impatiently waiting and ticking time bombs that could use an outlet

"Ummm… Nick's parents or just his Dad, Roger is coming up"

"Why? Where's Nick's mom…"

"I don't know… he seemed frustrated that I called concerning Nick… he actually yelled at me" Ray said surprised. Catherine remembered when her and Grissom watched Nick's dad watched the live feed and he hid his emotions but one did peek out anger in the form of disappoint.

"Him and Nick have a strange relationship… it's more of a respect thing then a normal father son thing" Catherine said "but at least he's coming to support him" Greg limped out, a few hours later, into the waiting room, Catherine hugged him as did everyone else.

"How's Nick"

"No word yet… how are you feeling" his face was badly beaten he had butterfly stitches and bruises on his face, at least now they could get insight on what had happened. Greg shrugged his shoulders the terrifying events still playing in his mind.

"Nick better be ok…" he said in anger he flipped a chair. No one knew how to take this reaction, no one knew what had happened in there but one think was for certain everyone felt guilty for one reason of another

"Greg… I need you to relax" Brass said

"How can I the only reason why I am alive right now is because of Nick he planned everything, and he protected me… Nick took both the guys and if I had stood up or acted faster maybe…" Greg broke down in tears Brass embraced him. Nick was such a brave person, often thinking about others before him or getting caught up in the moment without thinking it thru. It was now the following morning, Catherine called her house telling Lindsay she would be late

"Mom I saw what happened on the news…" Lindsay said, Catherine was trying her hardest to fight back the tears that swelled in her eyes "I'll hang out at Monica's until you get back"

"…tell her mom I said thanks"

"Okay I will, don't worry Mom he'll be ok, I love you call me with an update ok"

"ok love you too" Lindsay brought a smile to her mom's face briefly, but the time that was going by first were minutes but then hours but all felt like life times as they seemed to go by slower then slower were Catherine started to believe that time had actually stopped. She thought that god was punishing her but didn't know why, but just as Catherine stopped to lose all hope Nick's doctor came

"Hey doctor how is he" Catherine said the whole team was behind, they needed to hear some good news or they would go mad, especially Greg and Catherine who were barely holding on as it was.

"Mr. Stokes suffered a deep wound with significant blood loss but was able to close the wound he has several blood transfusions hooked up right now. But I expect him to make a full recovery"

"Can we see him?" Catherine begged

"He's very tired, but once he is moved to the recovery room I'll have a nurse come and bring you to his room, you just can't overwhelm him" Catherine was so happy, she hugged the doctor

"Thank you so much" the doctor smiled, everyone in the room was very relieved they all hugged and smiled and danced around. But all good things must come to an end, the mood was killed once they saw Ecklie walking into the waiting room, everyone saw the kiss that Nick and Catherine shared and with the rumor in full effect they may has have been married.

"Catherine I need to talk to you" Ecklie said, she already knew what it was about so she followed him out not wanting to get to far from the group she wanted to see Nick.

"Yes, Ecklie"

"I need to know what's going on between you and Stokes"

"It's romantic, it just started and no offense I really don't want to talk about it to you I just want to see if he's okay so if this could wait till later.." she spoke fast and begged him

"Fine later…" Ecklie gave her a half smile and she ran as the rest of the group waited for her.

* * *

There Nick was, his color still wasn't were it should be but he was alive and that was that matter his face was bruised like Greg's but much worst, he could barely moved but when he saw his team coming he smiled as best he could. Catherine ran in trying to her him without hurting him, she felt his hand lightly touch her back as he tried to hug back.

"You scared us Nicky" Brass said chuckling

"I'm so sorry" Catherine looking deeply in his eyes

"Why?" he faintly whispered

"You took my shift,"

"I know and I'd do it again in a heartbeat… I'd rather it be me right here there you every and anytime" he squeezed her hand "were there any casualties"

"Just the two Gunmen" Brass said

"See no harm no foul, so I'll be sore for a couple days…" he chuckled but quickly stopped realizing how sore he actually was. Everyone in the room laughed but the troubles really just started with the new complications at the lab and Nick's new rocky road to recovery. Catherine and Nick still how to figure there new relationship out.

* * *

Don't worry there is going to be more, my Dad was stressing me to get off the computer.

Happy holidays to everyone! Please Comment!


End file.
